baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Selaad Gan
|allegiance = Neutral |missable = |organization = |racial_enemy = |movement_speed = |area = #Ulgoth's Beard: Mendas's Home (AR1004) #Ulgoth's Beard (AR1000 – 334.1141) #Mendas's Home |relationships = Kaishas Gan (spouse) |quests = |level = 20 |hit_points = 60 |strength = 13 |dexterity = 13 |constitution = 19 |intelligence = 19 |wisdom = 18 |charisma = 17 |total_scores = 99 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 6 |morale = 20 |breaking_point = 1 |recovery_time = 1 |thieving_skills = |natural_ac = |effective_ac = 5 |s_v_death = 20 |s_v_wand = 10 |s_v_polymorph = 20 |breath = 11 |s_v_spell = 10 |fire = 5 |magical_fire = 6 |cold = 5 |magical_cold = 6 |electricity = 5 |acid = 5 |magic = 10 |slashing = 5 |crushing = 5 |piercing = 5 |missile = 5 |spells_abilities = |effects = |special = * Detect Illusion bonusIMMUNE1.itm *Immune to normal weapons |script_name = mendas |override_script = |class_script = INITDLG |race_script = LOUPGAR |general_script = |default_script = WTASIGHT.bcs (only MENDAS.cre and MENDAS2.cre) |xp_value = 8000 2200 |gold = 100 |items = Outside his home when ready to put out to sea: *Sea Charts |reputation_kill = None |voice_actor = |creature_code = MENDAS.cre (at home, initially) MENDAS2.cre (outside) MENDAS3.cre (at home, after the party has returned from the isle) |store_code = }} |allegiance = Enemy |missable = |organization = |racial_enemy = |movement_speed = |area = Ulgoth's Beard: Mendas's Home (AR1004) |relationships = Kaishas Gan (spouse) |quests = |level = 7 |hit_points = 86 |strength = 20 |dexterity = 19 |constitution = 28 |intelligence = 17 |wisdom = 10 |charisma = 12 |total_scores = 106 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = |no_of_attacks = 3 |thac0 = 7 |morale = 20 |breaking_point = 1 |recovery_time = 1 |thieving_skills = |natural_ac = |effective_ac = 3 |s_v_death = 11 |s_v_wand = 12 |s_v_polymorph = 11 |breath = 13 |s_v_spell = 13 |fire = |magical_fire = |cold = |magical_cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = 45 |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |spells_abilities = |effects = |special = *Immune to all but cold-iron weaponsRing |script_name = loupgar |override_script = |class_script = WTASIGHT |race_script = |general_script = |default_script = |xp_value = 2200 |gold = 0 |items = |reputation_kill = None |voice_actor = |creature_code = LOUPGAR.cre |store_code = }} Selaad Gan, known in his human disguise as Mendas, is a Werewolf who will try to hire Gorion's Ward and party for a "knowledge-recovering" mission. In reality, the mission is a cover up for delivering a method of escape to his clan of lycanthropes trapped on an island in the Sea of Swords. His home is located near the docks in the southwestern part of Ulgoth's Beard. Sub quest In order to begin this "knowledge-recovering" mission for Mendas, Gorions' Ward will first have to travel to the Merchants' League Counting House located in northeast Baldur's Gate. Inside on the second floor is Captain Tollar Kieres who is preparing to set sail and is in possession of the sea charts that Mendas wants you to "obtain". Dialogue *Approaching him in an un-greedy manner, offering the opinion that "knowledge is a worthy pursuit," opens up two additional opportunities in Ulgoth's Beard to gather information: after leaving Mendas's home, Calahan will address the party, and Dushai can be paid for her knowledge. Gameplay *After having shapeshifted into a werewolf, the Loup Garou attacks at a range of 1 ft with 0 speed, dealing 1d12+8 slashing damage. This includes the strength bonus, which also raises his THAC0 to 4. *As Loup Garou, he can only be hit by weapons, made of cold iron. *His exceptional constitution raises the Loup Garou's hit points to at least 100. needed: bonus of 2 (regular classes) or of 7 (warriors)? Bonus applied at all to class werewolf? Notes *Not only shifts Seelad Gan his shape, but also his alignment from neutral to chaotic evil when becoming a werewolf. References Category:Image needed Category:Verification needed